


The Blackout

by MrsSilvaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSilvaa/pseuds/MrsSilvaa
Summary: Cat and Kara get stuck in the elevator.





	1. Chapter 1

Cat put her glasses on, took her purse and started walking away.  
“And Kiera, I’ll need those layouts waiting for me on my desk first thing tomorrow. I don’t want to have to ask for them.”  
“Yes, miss Grant. I’ll take care of it.”  
Cat walked into her personal elevator, typing on her phone. “Also, I need you to make some calls about...” She glanced up and saw Kara two steps away from the threshold. “Kiera!” She snapped.  
Kara’s eyes widened.  
“Do keep up! I don’t have all day.”  
“Wha... Miss Grant. But.. you want me to..” She touched her glasses. “You want me to join you?”  
Cat rolled her eyes. “I spend more time with you than I do with my own son.” She sighed. “Unfortunately. You might as well just get inside. Chop Chop.”  
Kara swallowed, nodded vigorously and stepped in.  
“Now, listen. About those calls..”  
She was interrupted again, though. As the elevator doors closed, the lights flickered and went off. The elevator tried to move, but it just stopped working with a loud noise.  
“What’s this?” Cat immediately supported herself holding on Kara’s arm. Her breathing was already erratic. “What’s going on?”  
Kara looked at the hand on the biceps. “I don’t know, Miss Grant. It seems like a blackout.”  
“That’s not possible. We have an energy generator, it should hold for a few hours, unless...” Her eyes widened, and she held even tighter, burying her nails on Kara’s skin.  
Kara winced and watched her close.  
“Leslie.”  
“No!” Kara faced her, and she was the one touching the other woman’s arm now. “She’s not here, she can’t, she’s detained and we’re all safe from her. I assure you, miss Grant.”  
Cat looked into her eyes. “How would you know?”  
Kara’s eyes flickered to the ground.  
“Of course.”  
Cat stepped away from her. She went to a corner and braced herself, trying to get it together. Kara heard her whisper. “Always hated heights. We’re too far high.” She closed her eyes.  
Kara saw she was visibly terrified and felt awful. She knew since her first day at CatCo that her boss wasn’t a fan of heights, and that she fought her fears every time she rode elevators. Although Cat didn’t show, Kara knew it had gotten way worse after the fight with Livewire at CatCo and after the red k balcony incident. And for that she felt terrible.  
“Everyone knows we’re in here. I’m sure they’re already working on it.”  
Cat was doing her best, but she was already breathing rapidly.  
“Hey.” Kara touched her arm. “We’ll be fine.”  
Cat glared at her. “I don’t like heights. And I don’t like being stuck in this tiny metal box over 30 floors high.”  
“I know. Just.. try to take deep breaths and slow it down.” Kara touched both her arms now. “Focus on me. Let me help you, and we’ll be out of here soon.”  
“Just get us out of here.” She closed her eyes and asked.  
“What.. How?” She stuttered and reached for her glasses again.  
Cat looked at her. “Not now, Kara. Please, just get us out of here.” She begged.  
“I..” She swallowed hard and grimaced. “I can’t.” She breathed out. “I can’t, miss Grant.”  
Cat looked at her in disbelief. Kara looked at her feet.  
“I know everyone saw us both coming in, but you can just takes us somewhere else, and we’ll happily declare Supergirl just came in and took us both to my penthouse. It’s perfect.”  
“I can’t.”  
“You’re unbelievable!” She said with a shaky voice and looked up blinking away some stupid tears.  
“Take a deep breath.” She reached for her.  
“Do not touch me.” She snapped. “If you were really worried, if you really cared...” She gasped. “You could.. do something.” She exhaled loudly. “I can close my eyes, if you’d like.”  
“Miss Grant..” Kara looked at her and she seemed like she could cry. “Please, just let me help you.”  
“Then help us out.” It didn’t came out as angry as she intended, she could feel her throat constricting now. She knew it wasn’t actually happening, that it was her anxiety taking over her and making her panic, but there’s no way you can control anxiety.  
When Kara didn’t answer, but just looked at her apologetically again, she turned to the walls and braced herself against it with her eyes closed.  
Kara looked at her, not knowing what to do. She wanted to reach out and help the woman in every way she could. Slowly she stepped closer and touched her back.  
“Cat. I’m here with you. You can lean on me.” She had her body against the older woman’s now.  
Cat wanted to make a biting remark on that. Kara didn’t even trust her, why should she trust the younger woman then? She felt her strength leaving her every second, though, so she just let her be consoled.  
Eventually, Kara managed to make Cat turn into her arms and lay her head on her chest. She could feel Cat’s raging heart. She tucked a strand of hair behind Cat’s ear and whispered.  
“We’ll be out soon. I promise. We’ll be fine. You’re safe with me. Always.”  
But then, people were just outside working on getting them out and there was another loud noise and the elevator moved again. For a second, Cat thought they were falling and that was enough to make her pass out. Kara held her and kneeled, holding Cat’s body.  
“Miss... Cat, Cat!” She said louder the second time, touching her face. “Oh, Rao, Rao, please be okay.” A tear came down her face. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”  
Finally the doors opened, and she was quick to stand up holding Cat and walking to her office, even though everyone was watching them.  
“Kara!” Winn looked at her alarmed as she put Cat down on the couch. “You shoudn’t have..” He whispered. “Carried her... like that. Is she okay?”  
Kara looked past him at the crowd that had gathered, curious eyes looking through the glass doors.  
She said in a hard tone. “There’s nothing to see here. Scatter away.” Then she looked at Winn and went on softer. “She’s fine, she just needs some time.” Kara caressed Cat’s face.  
Winn seemed confused, but left them alone.  
Cat woke up, feeling dizzy. She opened her eyes and saw blue wet eyes staring back at her.  
“Hey.” Kara said softly and smiled. “How are you feeling?”  
Cat felt Kara’s hand still on her face and touched it. She then looked around, realising that she must have passed out and was now laying on her couch. She felt ashamed, outraged that everyone in the office had seen her so vulnerable, and the ones who hadn’t were most certainly already hearing all about it. She sat.  
“Easy, you might still feel dizzy.” Kara was still steading her. Cat gave her such an intense look that it caused her to drop her hands.  
“I’m fine. Now gather my stuff. I’m going home.” She stood up and walked away.  
She went after her. “Miss Grant, wait, you should..”  
Cat turn away so abruptly that their bodies almost collided. She looked at Kara’s eyes.  
“I hope you’re satisfied, Kara.” She dragged out her name. “Once again, you’re safe from the life threatening danger of me knowing. Your so important secret stands, after all, no matter at what cost, isn’t it so?”  
She walked away and Kara felt like she’s never seen her so hurt. She was angry, yes, but she was mostly hurt.  
Kara put her hands on her hips and looked down swallowing her tears. By the time, she recomposed and gathered Cat’s personal belongings, she was already waiting for them in the car. Kara knocked on the driver’s glass.  
“Hey, can you give us some time?”  
Donald immediately complied, leaving the car, and leaving Cat confused. “What the hell?? Donald?”  
Kara opened the behind door, getting inside of the car.  
“Since when do you tell my employees what to do?”  
“I’m your assistant. I do that all the time.”  
“Brazen, aren’t you now? Careful, Kira, Kira, you’ve wasted enough of my time today, and I long to be home.”  
“I know that you’re mad at me, but please..”  
“What is your problem? Do you know since when I know? Since you got my stupid car flying around and opened your mouth to give me that first interview. Do you really underestimate me that much? Now, what have I ever done to make you question my trust? Sure, I might have threatened to fire you a couple of times..” She rolled her eyes. “Because I was tired of playing around this. I thought that you’d trust me at so point. Yes, I am mad at you, but I’m mostly mad at myself, Kara! For being so wrong about this.”  
Kara looked hurt, but she couldn’t care now. She had been terrified in there, she had begged.  
“Are you about to let me leave any time soon?”  
“You.. “ She finally found her voice. “You have to know that it’s not about that, you have to know, Cat.” She looked at her eyes and touched Cat’s knee. “I trust you with my life.” She said, exasperated.  
Although being bewildered at those words, the sudden use of her name and the sudden contact, Cat scoffed.  
“You have to know it’s not about that. I’d never let you suffer and just watch it. I’ve told you more than once that you’re safe with me and that’s true. I’d... I would never let anything hurt you if I could just stop it. I... Cat.. I...”  
Her eyes suddenly flickered down to Cat’s lips, then back to her eyes. Cat looked at Kara’s hand on her knee. As following the woman’s glance, Kara pulled her hand away, settling it down on her own lap and looking at it. Her lips threaten to tremble. Cat saw that, and looked away through the window. She didn’t want to feel sorry for Kara right now.  
“I blew off my powers last night.”  
That made Cat look back at her, astonished, but Kara didn’t dare look up at her again.  
“I really just couldn’t get us out.”  
She opened the door and left.


	2. The Blackout - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First, I'd like to thank all of you for reading, leaving kudos and amazing comments. You suggested a part 2, that got me really excited and I did work on it, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also, I forgot to say English is not my first language, so... sorry for some mistakes.

Cat was left dazed. That wasn’t what she was expecting at all. For the first time, Kara acknowledged her knowing and for the first time they talked about it openly. It wasn’t as she always imagined it would be, though. She never thought the moment would come in a such a heavy way, but what was she expecting? Once again, she let her rage take over her, and once again she pushed. She sighed.

  
“Dammit.” She said as she opened her door.

  
“Mom! You were supposed to be here like an hour ago!”

  
He said pouting that once again job had kept his mother away. Carter hugged her and helped her with the purse. “Did anything happened? Last minute board meeting sort of thing?”

  
“The elevator stopped working.” She didn’t expect her to sound so raw.

  
“What? With you inside? Mom, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” He hugged her again.

  
“I am. I wasn’t.” She said smiling weakly at him and holding his arms. “But I am now.”

  
“I feel so bad now.”

  
“Don’t, sweetheart. I’ll take a quick shower and we’ll start the Settlers of Catan battle you’ve been craving for all week.”

  
“Are you sure? We can reschedule.”

  
“No, no way. It’ll be good. I’ll be right back.” She kissed his head.

  
“Was Kara there too?”

  
Cat was taken aback by his question. “Yes, she was.” She answered slowly.

  
“She was probably scared too then. Poor Kara.”

  
“Yes.” She turned to leave again.

  
“Can I text her?”

  
Cat thought for a moment. “Sure. I’m sure she’d appreciate it.”

  
“Alright.” He said throwing himself on the couch and getting his phone.

  
“ _Hey, Kara. I’m sorry to hear about the elevator thing. I’m glad you and mom are okay. Xo._ ”

  
Kara laid on her bed staring at her ceiling. That was it. The cat was out of the bag. She was so worried. Deep inside she knew Cat knew all along, and more than that, she wanted her to know. Cat has always helped her make sense of everything, either as Kara or as Supergirl. She trusted her, she relied on her, and if anyone deserved to know that was Cat. She kept loyal to Supergirl even after facing her worse nightmare.

  
On the other hand, Alex was most certainly going to kill her. She sighed. And Hank would watch it. That’s it, she was over. She couldn’t be trusted to keep her own secret.  
Also, Cat was hating her right now. Kara groaned. Whenever they took a step ahead, they had two setbacks, she was tired of that. Her head was a turmoil. So much she found herself refusing food.

  
Suddenly, her phone came to life and her heart took a leap causing her to hesitate before seeing who the text was from. It wasn’t Cat’s, but she wasn’t disappointed to see Carter’s name on her screen either.

  
“ _Hey, Kara. I’m sorry to hear about the elevator thing. I’m glad you and mom are okay. Xo.”_  
 _“Thank you, buddy. That’s very thoughtful. Have fun tonight. :)_ ”

Cat turned her shower on and let the water wash over her body as she leaned on the wall with her eyes closed, wishing the water would take away all of the tension too.

  
_“You have to know it’s not about that, you have to know, Cat._ ” Her heart sped up. What could Kara be possibly talking about then?

  
“ _I trust you with my life_!” Cat winced as she heard Kara’s confession again.

  
“ _I blew off my powers last night, I really just couldn’t get us out_.”

  
“Shit. Kara...” She ran her fingers on her hair. “I hope you’re okay.”

  
The water didn’t help her with half of her worries. Right now she was regretting her behaviour. She was mad, she had been terrified, but Kara still didn’t deserve that. She’d never deserve that. Cat knew just how much the girl cared about pretty much everyone. And as for what Kara said, she cared a big deal about her too. She wasn’t surprised. They’ve grown closer and grown into each other’s life. She’d never be sure about the extension of it, but she had no doubts of Kara’s care for her. And she had no doubt about what she felt for the girl either.

  
She walked into her living room.

  
“We should have invited her.”

  
“I’m sorry, who now?”

  
“Kara, mom. I miss spending time with her.”

  
She sighed. “Maybe some other time.” Cat sat accross him. “Are you ready?”

  
“Did something else happen?”

  
Cat looked at him and couldn’t help but smile. “I did such a great job raising you.”

  
“That you did.” He smiled back at her. “You know you can tell everything, right?”

  
“I wasn’t fair to Kara today.”

  
“So you do know her name!”

  
Cat rolled her eyes and he laughed. “I’m kidding. I know you do that to hide the fact that you actually care about her.”

  
“Is that so?”

  
He nodded. “I’m sure whatever it is, you two will figure it out in the morning.”

  
“I hope so.”

  
“I know so. You know, mom, Kara and you are endgame.”

  
“What’s that supposed to mean, Carter?” She raised her voice and her eyebrow.

  
“You’ll see.”

  
“Carter Grant, I swear..”

  
“No threatening me, we have a competition to start.”

  
“Alright, and if I remember well, I have a title to keep, so I’m letting this go.” She narrowed her eyes. “For now.”

 

Kara was still on her bed when she heard Alex arriving at her apartment and opening the door.

  
"Kar.."

  
"Bedroom."

  
Alex reached her. "Hey, are you okay? I heard about the elevator. Disaster just keeps following you. I mean, really? Did it have to wreck exactly the day you’re powerless? That must have sucked. It’s not as if you could have done anything, though, you were with your boss."

  
"Yeah."

  
Alex frowned. "Hey, I know that you hate being as vulnerable... actually, more vulnerable than the rest of us – she teased – but take this time to rest, and we do need to catch up on our tv shows."

  
"I know."

  
"Are you still on any pain?"

  
"No, the bruises are already fading."

  
"That’s great." She sighed happily, but Kara was still down. "Alright, what is it, Kara? Spit it out."

  
Kara winced. "I’d rather talk about it when I’m all super again."

  
Alex narrowed her eyes.  "I’d hunt you down with kriptonite."

  
"You wouldn’t dare!"

  
"Start talking, Kara Zor-El."

  
"I’m gonna call Eliza on you!" She teased reaching for her phone, but Alex playfully tackled her down on the bed. "Alright, alright." Alex released her. "Just promise you won’t.. you know just go around threatening National City and give me some time before you break it to Jonn’."

  
"What did you do?" Kara kept looking at her. "I promise to give you a fair leverage, but you’d better start now."

"Well, Cat knows."

  
"What? What do you mean she knows? We tricked her. How could you let her find it out again? Oh, no, no, no, please don’t tell me you just told her, Kara!" Alex stood up.

  
"Can you just listen, please?" Alex turned to her. "Okay, first I did not tell her. Not exactly." She twisted her mouth and bit her lip. "She already knew, Alex, okay? We never fooled her, or maybe we did for a minute or two, but she always knew, she’s smart, she’s Cat freaking Grant, for Rao’s sake."

  
"But we had the benefit of doubt."

  
"Trust me, we didn’t. She knew. And she’s not a danger. She knows since forever and she never did anything to threaten me."

  
"She almost fired you."

"She just doesn’t like to lose. She wouldn’t really... fire me." She said, sounding not so certain. "And I like that she knows. I mean, I don’t like it right now, she’s super mad, she probably wants to kill me right now and... right now.. I don’t doubt she could."

"She’s tiny!"

  
"Oh, but she could. And I’m gonna have to face her, to face it all, but it’ll be good in the future, you know I always enjoyed talking to her."

  
"Kara.."

  
"Alex, I think it’s fine. Really. She wouldn’t do anything to harm me, I’m her “creation”. I’d be more worried about putting her in danger for knowing, but honestly.. everyone knows Cat Grant and Supergirl are close, so she’d definitely already a target." She sighed.

  
"Why is she so mad at you? She has to understand you couldn’t and shouldn’t" she emphasized "tell her."

  
"She’s mad because she wanted me to get her out of the elevator, she didn’t know I couldn’t. She was terrified, Alex. She even passed out."

  
"I didn’t pick her to panic like that."

  
"Well, she never liked heights. Livewire tried to drop that elevator 30 floors down and I threw her off her balcony, you can’t really blame her."

"I won’t tell Hank, but we’ll have to."

"I know, thanks."

"And talk to her. Or I will."

  
"Please, don’t threaten her."

  
"Now you’re pushing your luck."

  
"Why is trusting her so important for you anyway?"

  
Kara looked at Alex. "I.. I don’t.. know."

  
Alex sighed. Kara was a terrible liar. And Alex had an idea about why. "Promise you’ll tell me when you figure it out?"

 

The other day, Cat got up earlier than usual. She couldn’t get much sleep, so she’d better just start the day already. She spent most of the night fighting the urge to text Kara, call Kara, show up at Kara’s even. But she knew she should wait till the morning, she didn’t even know what to say yet. She knew she had to apologize, but where would they go after it?

  
Cat kept rushing Carter all morning, leaving him at school 20 minutes earlier too. Once she got at CatCo, her heart immediately sped up. At first, she thought it was just because she’d have to confront Kara, but then she remembered the reason of it all. She stood looking to the elevator doors and took a deep breath.

  
"Don’t worry, miss Grant, it’s been fixed and it doesn’t show any sign of imperfection." Said one of the security men.

  
Even though she was glad to hear that, she didn’t like everyone noticing Cat Grant was afraid of something. Just as she started moving to get into, she heard an exasperated..

  
"Oh, miss Grant!" Kara looked at her holding her latte. "You’re early today, and I’m a little late." She touched her glasses.

  
Cat turned to her. ‘Of course you are.’ She thought, even though she knew very well Kara was never late in the morning.

  
"I’m sorry. Here’s your latte." She smiled and handed it over to Cat.

  
As Cat took the cup she let their fingers brush and linger a little. "Good morning, Kara. And thank you."

  
Kara frowned and smiled. "So, shall we go? If you want, I can go in your elevator as we discuss your early appointments."

"I’d like that." They both walked into it.

  
As the doors closed, Cat took a sip of her hot latte and hummed content.

  
"Thank you. You didn’t have to do this for me."

"I get your latte every day?" Cat glared her. "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

  
"Hmm, maybe for being late for the first time ever right after we both spent miserable minutes inside of this metal box. Yes, it’s true, you’re proned to disappearing during work day at a daily basis, but you’re never late in the mornings. Sometimes, I suspect you open the building. I don’t thank you enough, so just take it."

  
"Sure, miss Grant." Kara blushed and looked at her feet, being caught.

  
"I really appreciate that. Even though it’s not your job, you’re always taking care of me."

  
Kara smiled at her, but Cat could see that she was as nervous as she’s been.

  
"So.. " Kara cleared her throat. "I have the layouts you asked with me. I took the time to review them and I think.."

  
"Not now."

  
"Excuse me?"

 

The doors opened.

  
"Not now, come to the balcony, please."

  
Kara frowned but followed her. Part of her expected Cat would ignore the previous day and go professional as usual, but she realised she wasn’t so lucky today.  
Cat put her purse on the coach, her latte on her desk and went straight to the balcony.

  
"Sit."

  
Kara complied and Cat sat by her side. She took a deep breath.

"I’m sorry." Kara’s eyes widened, and Cat rolled hers. "Oh, for God’s sake, don’t act like you’ve never heard me apologizing."

  
"It doesn’t happen very often..."

  
"Kara.. " She said on a threatening tone, but Kara knew she wasn’t serious.

  
"I’m sorry." Kara tried to hold back a smile and looked down. She could get used to Cat finally using her name.

  
"So, as I was saying. I really am sorry. I’m sorry for pushing you once again, I recognize it was out of line, our secrets are our own, and I shouldn’t force you to come out. Also, I shouldn’t have lashed out at you like that. I’m sorry for all the harsh words, Kara, you never deserved any of that. And I meant it that I don’t thank you enough for saving me every day, not only when you’re caped. Truth is, you’ve been saving me and CatCo for two years before Supergirl came around. I know I don’t acknowledge it enough, but I hope you know that I appreciate all you do for me."

  
Kara really wasn’t expecting that.

  
"Thank you, miss Grant. I.. that’s very nice of you. And I.. I undestand."

  
"No, I was way out of line, do take my apologies."

  
"I do. But I understand that you were terrified and that you trusted me to help you, as I promised I’d always do. You didn’t know. And I do trust you back, I hope you believe me. There were other reasons for me to not just tell you everything. It wasn’t a matter of trust."

  
Cat smiled at her. "I suppose a very angry Agent Scully might be a part of that."

  
Kara giggled. "You have no idea."

  
"Should I expect her to come barging into my office with her ridiculous black “FBI” uniform threatening to never let me see the sun again?"

  
"I asked her not to, but yeah, you should."

  
Cat laughed. "Alright."

  
"She can be very scary, you shouldn’t laugh."

  
Cat looked at her. "I’m disappointed you’re worried about me and not about your sister in this."

  
Kara swallowed.

  
"I’m kidding. I’ll behave. I’m sorry again."

  
"Thank you. I appreciate that."

  
Cat leaned closer to her. "Are you okay?"

  
"Hmm.. yes? Why?"

  
"You said you blew off your powers. I didn’t even know that could happen, although it does explain a lot, like the broken arm that one day. Are you hurt?" Cat scanned her.

  
Kara shook her head no. "Just a few light bruises. It’s nothing."

  
"Where?"

  
"I got hit on my belly with kriptonite, but it wasn’t that bad really, the overuse of my power to defeat him and leave was what drained me. I’m fine."

  
"Let me see."

  
"What?"

  
"Let me see."

  
"You.." She giggled nervously. "You really don’t have to worry, miss.."

  
"Call me Cat. We’re at work, but we’re alone, you should call me Cat. And please, let me see it."

  
"But.."

  
"I insist."

  
Kara stood up and Cat followed her. She untucked her shirt from her pants, and undid the lower buttons. Her hands were shaking, she was visibly nervous at this. Cat held her hand to stop her.

  
"I hope I’m not intruding again. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want. I’m just worried about you. I... I spent all night wondering, worrying. It’s a lot easier to think that nothing can hurt you."

  
"It’s fine." She smiled and kept opening them, but not all of them.

  
Cat watched as slowly Kara’s skin was revealed. For a second, she expect a blue suit, but of course she wouldn’t be wearing it. Cat glanced at the smoth skin of Kara’s abs in awe, but soon a purple bruise called her attention.

  
"Oh, Kara.."

  
"It isn’t this bad, I promise."

Cat gently touched it. She heard Kara gasp and felt the muscles of her belly twist.

  
"I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"N-no." She flushed.

  
Cat looked at her, trying to read her.

  
"It’s okay, really."

  
Cat looked at her belly and touched it again.

  
"Are you sure? If you want, you can.."

  
"Don’t make me go home, please. I can’t feel any more useless."

  
"Just because you’re not flying around, it doesn’t mean you’re useless." Her hand was still on the same spot. "In fact, you’re the most effective employee I have, I was just worried that you might need some rest."

  
"Thank you, miss.. Cat. But I am fine."

  
"Will you tell me if you need anything?" She dropped her hand.

  
"I promise." Kara did the buttons again.

  
"Good." Cat tugged at her hand, and Kara looked down. "Anything wrong?"

  
"No, I was just.."

  
"What? Tell me."

  
"Everything is gonna be different now."

  
"A little bit, yes. But I think it’s a welcomed change, don’t you?"

  
"Yeah.."

  
"That wasn’t very convincing. I’m not gonna force you to tell me everything and give me interviews all the time, if that’s what you’re wondering. I’d like to get to know you, all of you, yes, but I’d never use anything unless you allow me to."

  
"I know that, thanks."

  
"So why are you so worried?"

  
"I just.. feel kinda jealous?"

  
"Jealous?" Cat frowned confused.

  
"Of her."

  
"What are you talking about?"

  
"Supergirl."

  
"You’re jealous of yourself? You do know you’re one, right? Please, don’t tell me you have a personality split, that’d be too complicated."

  
"No, I know. It’s just, I’ve been two halves for so long it’s kinda hard to put me back together. To just be me again. Kara Zor-El."

  
"Is that your name?" She asked widening her eyes. Kara nodded. "It’s beautiful." She smiled.

  
"And Supergirl is... well, National City’s hero. Kara Danvers is.."

  
"My personal hero, I’d like to think."

  
Kara looked into her eyes. "You always looked at me in awe when I’m in the suit. But Kara.. Kara is just your great assistant, and now you’re here and allowing me to call you Cat and..."

  
"Kara.." Cat touched her hand again. "I told you, I always knew. I’m sorry at the way I’ve treated you.."

  
"No, it’s not like it was any different from other employess and Supergirl is not" she emphasized "your employee."

  
"Yet." Cat smiled teasingly. "Believe me, I’ll still call you Kiera and bark you orders when we’re in the office. Now that I know for sure you can’t get hurt, normally, I might even throw more things at you. But when we’re not working, I’d like to think we’re... " she swallowed "friends. And I’m not just saying it because you’re Supergirl. At first, I treated you.. well, the way I deal with all of my assistants. But you stayed. You always stayed, and I never got that. You manage to surprise me constantly and excell at your job. And I didn’t despise you."

  
Kara laughed at that.

  
"You always made it so hard to keep you away. That first interview, it was a shock to see it was you. I’ve never treated you differently before because you wanted to pretend I didn’t know, and frankly, that made me so mad at you, so I just kept attacking."

  
"I’m sorry."

  
"Don’t be. And yet, you’ve crawlled your way into my life. Imagine if I hadn’t put so many walls."

  
Kara looked at her. "Cat, I... I.."

  
"Yes?"

  
"It’s nothing."

  
Cat stepped closer. "You had a space in my life way before you started putting off fires, Kara, no matter how hard I tried to get you out."

  
"I.. I don’t know what to say."

  
"Honestly, I was always so mad at you because the reason I could never get rid of you was that I never really wanted you out, scary as it is. And still, you never let me in. That was frustrating."

  
"Believe me, that was all I ever wanted." Kara breathed out and stepped closer to Cat. "I just never thought you would..."

  
"For someone with super vision and unnecessary glasses." She rolled her eyes.

  
Kara blushed, laughed and got into her space. Cat ran a hand down her arm as they looked into each other’s eyes. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She could hear some yelling in what sounded like her mother’s voice at the back of her head giving her many reasons why this was wrong. But Kara touched her face softly, and right now she didn’t want to care.

  
Cat smiled and closed her eyes. Before she could open them, she felt soft lips covering her own and melted into her. Her hand went to Kara’s neck as Kara pulled her closer by the waist. They both smiled into the kiss, Kara felt Cat’s tentative tongue on her lower lip and was thrilled at the contact. That was a content noise, and none of them knew which did it.

  
Relunctanly, they let go.

  
"Wow, Cat.." Kara breathed out and Cat knew she wanted to hear her say her name that way many more times. Kara was still holding her. "That was.. that was.."

  
"Endgame."

  
"What?"

  
Cat smiled, tugging at her shirt and pulling her back to her. "My son told me last night that you, Kara Zor-El, and I are endgame."

  
Kara smiled at her and felt herself being pulled to another fierce kiss.


End file.
